Man of Power
by Saphiruivre
Summary: C'est la septième et dernière année de Lucius Malefoy à Poudlard. Jusqu'ici, il régnait en maître sur l'école et faisait partie du célèbre Club de Slug. Mais une erreur commise en juin dernier lui coûte la considération de sa famille et remet en question sa position d'élève privilégié. Bien décidé à regagner son statut, il élabore sans sourciller un crime parfait.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**

**Ça commence à faire un bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté (et pas écrit, en réalité), mais me revoilà avec une fic dont le personnage principal est un personnage secondaire sous-exploité que tout le monde déteste (qui est surpris ?). C'est un peu devenu ma marque de fabrique, de toute façon.**

**Mais cette fois l'inspiration m'a cueillie au petit matin et je crois que je tiens le bon bout.**

**Alors, en ce qui concerne le titre, c'est normal si ça a l'air d'une marque de déodorant sexiste. Lucius se prend très au sérieux, mais, eh bien... Il n'est pas si sérieux (ou pas autant qu'il le voudrait).**

**J'espère que le fanclub des personnages que tout le monde déteste sera présent dans les reviews.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lucius Malefoy est arrogant et fier. Ce sont par ailleurs des traits de caractère caractéristiques de la longue lignée de Sangs-Purs dont sont issus les Malefoy. Rien, donc, d'étonnant à ce que le fils unique d'Abraxas Malefoy n'hérite de ce tempérament de fer, forgé à l'enclume familiale, dans le feu des intrigues et des jeux de domination.

Son amour des intrigues et du pouvoir ne prend pas plus de court le monde magique. C'est dans son sang, il a été élevé pour ça. Enfin, en théorie.

— Fais attention à Dumbledore, fils. Il ne cherche que le moyen le plus simple de te renvoyer, gronda Abraxas Malefoy.

Sur le quai 9 ¾, la petite famille était au complet. Sa mère était occupée à dissuader d'un regard pâle et hostile quiconque d'approcher son mari et son fils ; ces derniers, en grande discussion, étaient légèrement penchés l'un sur l'autre – comme on pourrait l'attendre de deux conspirateurs. Pourtant, Lucius n'était pas sur un pied d'égalité avec son père ; en juin dernier, il l'avait déçu et en payait désormais le prix fort. Chacun des mots que lui adressait Abraxas semblait lui coûter, et ce n'est qu'avec une condescendance maîtrisée qu'il daignait encore lui donner quelques conseils avant le grand départ.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, père. Je serai prudent, assura Lucius avec un sourire crispé.

Comble de l'ironie, il n'y avait qu'avec son père qu'il ne parvenait pas à enfiler ses gants d'hypocrite. Et Abraxas n'était pas dupe.

— Tâche d'honorer ta famille, dit-il froidement.

Et ce furent ses derniers mots. Le fils embrassa sa mère sur la joue et s'en fut sans plus un regard en direction du train.

Furieux, contre lui-même et contre son père, il plongea les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, d'ores et déjà enfilée, pour en dissimuler le tremblement. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'une disgrâce aussi intime.

Son ego meurtri ne s'était pas encore remis de la gifle magistrale – et publique – que son père lui avait assénée lorsqu'il était rentré au manoir en juillet, tout guilleret. Il se rappelait encore des dizaines de regards sur lui, et des larmes d'humiliation qu'il avait eu tout le mal du monde à refouler. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'une réunion politique de son père lui laissait une marque au fer rouge. D'ordinaire, il y évoluait avec aisance, impressionnait ses aînés par sa culture et son intelligence acérée, charmait les dames et allait parfois jusqu'à contredire poliment un invité. Il ne se sentait jamais plus puissant que dans ces moments-là, et son orgueil enflait à chaque regard approbateur que lui lançait son père.

Depuis l'arrivée d'Armand Malefoy en Angleterre, où il a fondé une longue et puissante lignée de sorciers en héritant du manoir et des terres du Wiltshire, la famille Malefoy ne souffre aucune exception : se couler dans l'ombre des plus puissants pour intriguer et mettre le bon candidat sur le trône, c'est une affaire de famille.

Aussi, rien ni personne n'avait véritablement sourcillé en apprenant qu'Abraxas, le père du jeune Lucius, était impliqué dans la soudaine défection du tout premier Premier ministre né-Moldu.

Pour autant, l'adolescent de 17 ans ne se sentait pas tout à fait tranquille en montant dans le Poudlard Express. Pourquoi cette affaire, qui remontait à deux ans, émouvait-elle tant de monde ? Tout le monde se fichait de la démission de ce Sang-de-Bourbe jusqu'ici ; mais depuis que cette fichue gamine avait babillé dans tout Poudlard à propos des intrigues d'Abraxas en détail, les Malefoy connaissaient une chute sociale inquiétante. En posant sa lourde valise dans le filet à bagages, il ne parvenait toujours pas à arrêter de ruminer des propos qu'il avait surpris lors de réunions familiales « entre adultes ».

— Abraxas, tu devrais peut-être écarter Lucius de nos réunions pour le moment. Il nous a causé suffisamment d'ennuis en fin d'année. Et tu devrais peut-être lui conseiller de faire davantage profil bas, surtout cette année. En étant nommé préfet depuis deux ans, en plus…

Une opposition ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout, qui ?

Personne ne s'était jamais opposé à Lucius Malefoy d'une quelconque façon, et ce n'était certainement pas lors de sa dernière année qu'il allait rencontrer de la résistance. Son pouvoir sur l'école était total, et il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le céder à qui que ce soit. Il allait remédier à son erreur de juin dernier, et regagner les faveurs de son père.

— Incroyable ! Un Malefoy sans ses larbins ? Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

Lucius releva les yeux, une moue agacée plissant ses lèvres. Pour sa part, il n'était pas surpris de croiser le regard moqueur de Narcissa Black.

— Tiens, tiens…, lança-t-il de sa voix traînante. Maintenant qu'Andromeda et Bellatrix ne sont plus là pour tyranniser leur jeune sœur, la petite Narcissa se sentirait-elle pousser des ailes ?

— Je ne suis pas _petite_, siffla la Serpentard en croisant des bras raides sur sa poitrine menue.

— Tu es en cinquième année, _petite_. Laisse les grands terminer tranquillement leur scolarité.

— Tu as été nommé préfet en cinquième année, et tout le monde te léchait déjà les pieds. Tu crois que je suis différente parce que je suis une fille ?

— Tu es la cadette de ta famille, certes puissante, ce qui fait de toi la moins intéressante des femelles Black. Et tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur tes pairs, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant confortablement sur la banquette de son compartiment, un petit air suffisant imprimé sur ses traits fins.

Alors qu'un silence s'installait entre eux après sa dernière tirade pleine de mépris et de misogynie, un cri manqua de lui échapper lorsqu'un sort fendit l'air après une sorte de sifflement de chatte furieuse, lui hérissant les cheveux sur la tête comme s'il était devenu une tête de balai.

— Mais… ! s'exclama-t-il en tâtant son crâne hérissé, les yeux écarquillés.

Narcissa éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes comme si cela pouvait lui éviter de rire plus fort. Et alors que Lucius extirpait sa baguette de sa robe, les yeux pleins d'éclairs, la cadette Black s'avança d'une longue enjambée vers lui et abaissa sa baguette avec détermination.

— Je vais t'arranger tes beaux cheveux soyeux, ne t'inquiète pas, beau gosse. Mais sois un peu plus poli, la prochaine fois.

Et sur ces mots, elle imprima ses lèvres sur les siennes sans lui laisser l'occasion de protester. D'abord figé, il enroula ensuite ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer plus près et prolonger leur baiser plein de rage, un sourire amusé plaqué sur le visage.

Ils ne s'écartèrent qu'au bout d'un long moment, lorsqu'un Poufsouffle goguenard siffla en passant devant leur compartiment.

— Bien…, toussota Lucius en la scrutant avec amusement.

— Tu peux dire que je t'avais manqué, je ne le dirai à personne, glissa Narcissa en se laissant tomber sur la banquette à ses côtés.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Lucius était déjà retourné à l'une de ses préoccupations principales : à savoir, son apparence. Se servant de son reflet dans l'une des vitres du train, il tentait d'aplatir ses cheveux récalcitrants à l'aide de ses mains et de sa baguette, sans succès.

— Laisse-moi faire, soupira sa compagne en lui lançant le contresort adéquat. Ah, ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que j'envisageais le résultat…, ajouta-t-elle en avisant ses cheveux presque blancs, qui se gonflaient à présent d'électricité statique.

— Par Merlin, Narcissa ! s'exclama Lucius, excédé. Règle-moi ça tout de suite, ou je te jette par la fenêtre.

— C'est demandé si gentiment, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Cependant, elle l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'obliger à se détourner à demi afin qu'elle puisse accéder à sa précieuse chevelure. Et lorsqu'elle plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les brosser, la lippe capricieuse du sorcier se détendit brutalement avec bonheur.

Narcissa contint difficilement son sourire moqueur et tâcha de lisser ses cheveux ; mais elle se retrouva à brosser monsieur bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, attendrie et grisée par l'air de gros chat de Lucius, qui tirait un plaisir manifeste de cette séance de papouilles capillaires.

— Je t'entends presque ronronner, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, persuadée qu'il somnolait.

— Pitié, grogna-t-il, cependant si relaxé qu'il n'avait ni l'envie ni la force nécessaires pour se dégager.

— Voilà donc le terrifiant Lucius Malefoy, bourreau-en-chef des Sang-de-Bourbe, chuchota-t-elle encore à son oreille. Comme ça, entre mes bras, tout alangui… Je pourrais te tuer, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix susurrante.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune Malefoy, sans qu'il sache précisément si c'était d'horreur ou d'adoration.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? la provoqua-t-il, levant les yeux vers sa figure indéchiffrable.

À présent, Lucius était allongé sur la banquette, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle le surplombait, ivre de pouvoir.

— J'attendrai qu'on soit mariés pour vampiriser ta fortune et ton influence, murmura-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. Et alors là, et seulement là, je te planterai un poignard dans le dos.

Lucius émit un petit rire.

— J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me passer la bague au doigt ?

Le jeune homme eut du mal à contenir un large sourire, mû par l'irrépressible envie de l'embrasser et de lui mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

— Écarte-toi de mon petit ami ! éructa une voix suraiguë, dans l'embrasure du compartiment.

Lucius se redressa d'un coup, comme un ressort bien huilé. Par habitude, il se lissa les cheveux et étira un sourire affable à une Penny Nott écumante et furieuse. Elle se dirigea droit vers la jeune Black, qu'elle attrapa par les cheveux pour la jeter dehors sans ménagement, sous le regard inexpressif de Lucius ; il haussa simplement les sourcils à l'intention de Narcissa, qui roula des yeux en réponse avant de filer sans demander son reste.

— Ma chère Penny, calme-toi, lança posément Lucius avec une pointe d'agacement. Elle n'est qu'en cinquième année, que veux-tu que je fasse d'elle ? Elle voulait juste me brosser les cheveux, et je n'avais personne d'autre à portée de main pour le faire. On trouve les larbins qu'on peut, de nos jours.

— Vous ne vous cachez même plus, tous les deux, cracha la jeune fille en retenant tant bien que mal ses sanglots, les lèvres tremblantes. Un Poufsouffle vous a vus vous rouler une pelle et l'a crié à qui veut bien l'entendre !

— Et tu le crois ? rit le sorcier en haussant un sourcil parfaitement épilé. C'est un Poufsouffle, la poubelle de Poudlard. Il n'a que ça à faire, de compter sur sa petite voix pour compenser son manque de pouvoir.

Soudain prise de doutes, Penny chercha son regard afin d'être rassurée. Lucius se redressa lentement pour déplier ses longs membres fins et l'attira entre ses bras, les yeux pétillants d'une lueur obsédante. Il l'embrassa chastement, avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres.

— Rien ni personne ne se mettra jamais entre nous, ma tendre. Fais-moi confiance. Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai ?

— O-Oui, bien sûr, balbutia-t-elle, un peu honteuse de sa réaction.

— Alors c'est parfait.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, toujours ce même sourire affable aux lèvres ; il caressa lentement ses pommettes, sans la quitter des yeux. Lorsqu'il vit deux petites taches roses s'épanouir sur ses joues, il la relâcha.

— Je n'ai aucune raison de ne plus vouloir de toi, ma chérie. Nous sommes le couple le plus en vue de Poudlard, et les deux meilleurs sorciers de notre année à Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vouloir de plus, hein ?

— Tu as raison, je suis stupide… Je t'aime, Lucius.

— Moi aussi, moi aussi…

Il embrassa le haut de son crâne et, en apercevant Selwyn, Travers et Rosier les observer en faisant visiblement des commentaires désobligeants, il fit coulisser la porte du compartiment d'un coup de baguette discret et les invita d'un coup de tête à prendre place avec eux.

— Messieurs, il est temps de discuter de cette dernière année de règne.

Evan Rosier s'était installé précautionneusement en face de Lucius, lissant sa figure pour éviter de paraître immédiatement désagréable. Les discussions allaient bon train depuis des heures, et les sujets habituels avaient déjà été abordés : comment remporter haut la main la Coupe des Maisons en intriguant, quels joueurs de Quidditch affaiblir ou renforcer pour remporter l'habituel tournoi, quoi dire à tel élève populaire pour le monter contre un fauteur de troubles (entendre par là : un élève qui n'aimait pas Lucius), quelles filles feraient les meilleurs partis pour le futur, etc. Mais Evan tenait à aborder un autre sujet.

— Je ne fais toujours pas partie de ce club débile de Slug.

— Pour faire partie du club de Slug, il faut être doué en potions, Evan. Je ne peux pas y inviter tous mes amis sans faire illusion ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. Je suis le meilleur de notre année, et peut-être même de toutes les années actuelles.

— Et puis Lu (Lucius grimaça en entendant le surnom, qu'il jugeait inapproprié et infantilisant) ne pourra pas rester son chouchou s'il force trop la main à ce crétin de Slughorn, ajouta Penny en croisant ses délicates jambes.

Ses yeux se baladant sur les mollets nus de Penny, Eric Travers se reprit néanmoins très vite en sentant le regard brûlant de Malefoy sur lui.

— Ouais, et puis de toute façon le club de Slug, on s'en fout, renchérit Eric pour retrouver les faveurs de son chef. Le seul intérêt de ce truc, c'est la popularité et l'impunité, chose qu'on a déjà en te côtoyant, Lucius.

— Très précisément. Prends note de ces sages paroles, Evan.

— C'est facile à dire quand on est le centre de tout, marmonna Evan.

— Oh, tu es jaloux ? ricana Oliver Selwyn.

Sans même laisser le temps à quiconque de renchérir, Lucius asséna d'une voix tranchante :

— Il n'y a aucune place pour la jalousie quand on gravite autour de moi. Exactement comme mon père, mon grand-père et mes aïeux avant moi, je resterai dans l'ombre du plus puissant. Et vous serez forcément dans _mon _ombre. Si vous ne l'acceptez pas maintenant, ce n'est pas la peine de rester collés à mes basques. Si vous voulez du pouvoir, vous en aurez. Si vous voulez de la popularité, vous vous êtes trompés de cheval.

— Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que toutes les minettes te tournent autour et que tous les morveux veulent te causer ? C'est pas ça, la popularité ?

— On est à _Poudlard_, Evan. Un microcosme surprotégé. Ce n'est pas la vraie vie. Cette popularité est superficielle ; je m'en contrefiche. L'année prochaine, je serai au ministère. Et là, crois-moi, les vraies choses commenceront.

Un silence s'installait toujours quand Lucius évoquait le futur ; ses prunelles brûlaient si ardemment que l'air entier semblait consumé par son ambition.

— D'ailleurs, en parlant de futur, vous avez vu le Weasley ? Il a épousé sa bobonne, Molly Prewett.

Lucius poussa un grognement agacé.

— Arthur Weasley est entré au ministère au bout de deux ans, cracha-t-il avec mépris. Voilà exactement ce contre quoi il faut se battre.

— Pourquoi ? Tu y seras dès l'instant où tu auras quitté Poudlard. On s'en fiche, qu'il soit dans un bureau minable du ministère, non ?

— Le ministère de la Magie, c'est le lieu de pouvoir où il faut être officiellement. Qu'un crétin pareil, amoureux des Moldus, puisse y entrer me rend fou. C'est pour cette raison que Lord Voldemort est un leader plus intéressant que le ministre. Il faut être dans son ombre, évidemment, mais pour mieux servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est lui qui nous débarrassera des arrivistes comme ce Weasley, qui pense qu'on peut obliger les gens à se mêler à la plèbe.

Lucius se gorgea silencieusement des regards admiratifs de son cercle restreint, satisfait du petit effet qu'il avait créé. C'était si facile de convaincre les esprits simples…

En réalité, aucun parti n'était réellement plus intéressant que l'autre d'un point de vue idéologique ; cela lui était parfaitement indifférent. En revanche, le parti qui avait le plus de potentiel pour écraser les autres, c'était cela que l'ambition de Lucius reniflait avec avidité.

— Tu es tellement intelligent, ronronna Penny en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

— Je suppose que c'est de famille, sourit humblement Malefoy.

— Ouais, enfin… Ton père est dans la bouse de dragon, dit Eric.

Lucius lui lança un regard glacial.

— Mon père sait très bien se sortir de ce genre de situations, mais c'est aimable de ta part de t'en inquiéter.

— Cette Myrtle ne paie rien pour attendre ! s'esclaffa Penny. Avoir relancé les rumeurs sur ton père… Encore une Serdaigle qui croit tout savoir.

Et de fait, Myrtle savait un peu trop de choses sur la famille Malefoy et ses intrigues. Sous ses airs de nigaude, elle savait très bien écouter aux portes ; et Lucius savait que c'était en partie de sa faute. S'être gaussé trop bruyamment des manipulations intestines de son géniteur lui avait valu une punition d'une sévérité peu commune durant tout l'été.

— Ah, on arrive, fit platement remarquer Oliver en apercevant la silhouette caractéristique de l'école de magie se profiler à l'horizon.

Eric échangea un regard silencieux avec Lucius, mais ce dernier choisit de ne pas le mater immédiatement. À la place, il se leva, épousseta sa robe avec le plus grand soin, et fit coulisser la porte du compartiment.

— J'ai à faire, je vous retrouverai pour le festin. Penny, ma chérie, pourrais-tu t'occuper de mes bagages pendant ce temps-là ?

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha vivement la tête et lui envoya un baiser. Satisfait, il quitta le compartiment et se mit à parcourir les couloirs des wagons à la recherche de Narcissa.

Il fallait qu'ils parlent du meurtre de Myrtle Elizabeth Warren – ou, comme tout le monde l'appelait, Mimi Geignarde.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans une semaine. Pour l'instant, je me fixe un objectif d'un chapitre par semaine !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, et (peut-être) à la prochaine (si je suis suffisamment motivée) (et pas trop crevée) (help).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**

**Me revoici comme promis après une semaine. _A priori_, le rythme restera d'un chapitre par semaine, sauf imprévu.**

**Dans ce chapitre, on approfondit l'intrigue mais surtout les personnages.**

**_Enjoy_ !**

* * *

Lucius arpentait les couloirs du train à la recherche de Narcissa, en vain. Elle ne se trouvait dans aucun compartiment de Serpentards, ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas ; où donc avait-elle bien pu disparaître, cette peste ? Il lui paraissait étrange qu'elle se soit mêlée aux autres maisons – elle était au moins aussi fière de ses origines sang-pures que lui, et Poufsouffles, Serdaigles et Gryffondors étaient un poil trop légers sur la question pour leur accorder un quelconque intérêt. Et puis c'était une Black, pardi. Quelle Black irait fureter du côté de la vermine ?

_Narcissa, selon toute vraisemblance_, soupira intérieurement le jeune homme.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à perdre patience, profondément contrarié, le préfet-en-chef – dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom, seulement qu'il s'agissait d'un fichu Gryffondor et qu'il lui avait volé ce précieux titre uniquement parce que les rumeurs circulant sur son père avaient altéré la confiance des professeurs en lui – lui attrapa la manche avec un air sévère.

Lucius se dégagea sèchement, haussant les sourcils à son attention.

— Oui ?

— Tu étais absent pendant tout le trajet, lui reprocha-t-il, l'air mécontent.

— Et ? riposta le Serpentard avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

— C'est ton devoir de venir dans le compartiment des préfets pour discuter des mesures de cette année et des patrouilles.

— Quelle chance ! s'exclama Malefoy en écarquillant les yeux, posant une main sur son front avec un air terriblement exagéré de soulagement. Te voilà, ô grand seigneur, pour me faire un résumé de quelques secondes des échanges mortellement ennuyeux que vous avez eus pendant des heures !

Les lèvres du Gryffondor frémirent imperceptiblement, mais ses yeux furieux trahissaient sa rage. Il savait que l'héritier Malefoy ne se souciait absolument pas de ses devoirs ; seuls lui importaient les droits apportés par le statut de préfet.

Il s'avança vers lui en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son torse. Par réflexe, l'accusé se saisit de sa baguette.

— Prudence, Malefoy. Les révélations sur ton père t'ont ôté ton totem d'immunité, les professeurs n'hésiteront plus à punir ton impertinence.

Du bout de sa baguette, Lucius écarta le doigt de sa poitrine avec une grimace de dégoût.

— Serais-tu donc devenu professeur toi-même pour me menacer de la sorte ?

— Je ne te menace pas, je t'avertis simplement des conséquences qu'aura ton comportement si tu n'en changes pas cette année.

— Cette année, rien ne changera. Je serai toujours plus élégant et intelligent que tu ne le seras jamais, et ce ne sont pas quelques vulgaires rumeurs qui vont me pénaliser dans ma réussite scolaire. Allez, dégage.

Le préfet-en-chef croisa les bras, esquissant un petit sourire incrédule.

— Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce qui t'attend, hein ?

Cette fois irrité, le préfet planta son regard pâle et acéré dans les yeux marron de son interlocuteur.

— Tu sais, si un Premier ministre n'arrête pas mon père, ce ne sont pas un sorcier médiocre et une Moldue qui vont l'empêcher de quoi que ce soit.

Comprenant soudain que Lucius mettait en parallèle la mystérieuse et grave « maladie » de l'ancien Premier ministre né-Moldu et ses parents, le Gryffondor se gonfla comme un hibou enragé.

— Tu menaces mes parents ?

— Je ne te menace pas, je t'avertis simplement des conséquences qu'aura ton comportement si tu n'en changes pas cette année, sourit Lucius avec délectation, répétant mot pour mot ses propres mises en garde.

Le Serpentard se reput des dents et des poings serrés de son adversaire, rangeant sa baguette dans l'une des poches de sa robe. Il désigna ensuite d'une main nonchalante son accoutrement de Moldu.

— Va donc te changer, mon petit, nous arrivons bientôt.

Et sur ces bons mots, il se détourna en ne manquant pas de fouetter son visage de ses longs cheveux d'un blond platine. Satisfait, il ne se retourna pas quand une insulte fusa et préféra l'ignorer ; de toute manière, les insultes étaient l'apanage des faibles. Qui donc avait bien pu élire préfet-en-chef un élève aussi médiocre, sans aucune repartie spirituelle ?

Ah, oui. Dumbledore. Évidemment.

Après tout, les Gryffondor auraient toujours sa préférence, quand bien même leur QI serait négatif.

Cela étant, cette altercation plongea le jeune héritier dans un abîme de perplexité ; depuis quand un plouc pareil se permettait-il de lui faire la moindre remarque ? Les conséquences de son erreur semblaient bien plus importantes qu'il ne l'avait d'abord envisagé. S'il n'inspirait plus la crainte et le respect parmi les autres élèves, son année s'annonçait bien plus ardue que prévu. Il n'ignorait pas que son ego sensible serait un obstacle à une année sereine.

Alors qu'il avait parcouru plus de la moitié du train, celui-ci s'immobilisa soudain à grand renfort de grincements tandis qu'un panache de fumée blanchâtre obscurcissait les vitres, pour révéler quelques secondes plus tard la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les portes du train s'ouvrirent avec fracas, avant de vomir une foule d'élèves surexcités et bruyants. Si Narcissa sortait dans la cohue, il lui serait impossible de la retrouver avant le festin ; or, il devait absolument lui parler en toute discrétion.

Poussant un juron, il s'engouffra dans la première file d'élèves qu'il croisa, n'hésitant pas à jouer des coudes – voire à lancer des sorts de brûlure pour écarter les malvenus de son passage. Lorsqu'il respira enfin l'air frais d'Écosse, il s'extirpa aussi rapidement que possible de la multitude pour se mettre à l'écart et scruter les têtes blondes. Mais, à nouveau, aucune trace de Narcissa.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il songea à lancer un sort de localisation ; mais pour sa bonne exécution, il avait besoin d'un objet appartenant à Narcissa, et il n'en avait aucun. Alors, murmurant « _Flambios _! », il dessina un _N_ géant en lettre de feu ; cela ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention sur lui – exactement l'effet recherché. La lettre flamboyante éclairait son visage couturé d'ombres, que la nuit rendait émacié. Si Narcissa était là, elle comprendrait et viendrait.

— Oh là, Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? s'exclama la grosse voix du garde-chasse de Poudlard, qui s'approchait de sa démarche pesante vers lui.

Pinçant les lèvres, Lucius fut contraint de lever les yeux pour apercevoir sa figure hirsute, mangée de barbe noire.

— J'essaie de retrouver une amie que j'ai perdue dans la foule, répondit-il avec innocence.

— Oh ben çà…, soupira Hagrid. T'es pas près de la retrouver, tu ferais mieux de monter dans une diligence et de l'attendre dans la Grande Salle.

— C'est important, insista Lucius avec morgue.

Hagrid le dévisagea sans rien dire, habitué à l'arrogance du jeune homme. Pour autant, il ne lui adressa ni sourire ni hochement de tête comme il l'aurait ordinairement fait.

— Tu peux bien attendre un petit quart d'heure, il n'y a pas danger de mort, se contenta-t-il de dire à la place en lui indiquant d'une main gigantesque les dernières diligences. Et dépêche-toi, je dois emmener les première année traverser le lac.

Sur ce, il s'écarta de Malefoy sans lui accorder d'importance et partit remplir sa tâche. Bouche bée, Lucius eut du mal à se remettre de cette indifférence ; depuis quand ce fou de demi-géant s'adressait-il à lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un banal élève faisant un caprice ? Lui avait-il vraiment _ordonné_ de se _dépêcher _?

Incrédule, il secoua la tête avec un petit rire nerveux. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Hagrid avait raison, il ne restait quasiment plus d'élèves et la dernière diligence ne tarderait pas à partir. Aussi s'empressa-t-il de rejoindre les derniers élèves avant de se retrouver obligé de marcher jusqu'au portail de l'école.

Il monta donc dans la dernière diligence, contrarié par l'absence de sa compère, et s'assit près de la fenêtre en s'y accoudant, le menton dans la main, pour bien signaler aux autres élèves assis avec lui qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de leur adresser la parole. C'était sans compter sur un Gryffondor de deuxième ou troisième année aux cheveux si fins qu'on aurait dit de la barbe à papa : il pencha la tête vers lui comme une vieille chouette un peu sénile, écarquillant des yeux fous.

— Tu es Lucius Malefoy, dit-il.

Pour toute réponse, le Serpentard grogna. _C'est bien ma veine_, songea-t-il.

L'absence de coopération de son aîné ne découragea pas le cadet, alors que les deux autres élèves – des quatrième année de Poufsouffle – restaient silencieux, sans doute impressionnés de se retrouver dans la même diligence qu'un élève aussi populaire.

— Je m'appelle Xenophilius Lovegood, poursuivit-il sans se démonter.

_Tais-toi et il se découragera_, pensa-t-il, dépité.

— Tu sais, je m'occupe du journal de l'école. Enfin, je suis l'un des rédacteurs depuis l'année dernière. Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais me parler de ton père ?

— Par mes aïeux, non ! s'écria Lucius, furieux, en se tournant d'un bloc vers lui.

Il se dégageait tant d'agressivité de son attitude que les Poufsouffles hoquetèrent. Quant à Xenophilius, il se contenta de hausser des sourcils vaguement surpris.

— Vraiment ? Pourrais-tu motiver ton refus ? Cela aurait-il un rapport avec les suspicions d'empoisonnement qui pèsent sur Abraxas Malefoy ?

Un frisson de rage parcourut son échine, et il plissa ses yeux si étroitement qu'ils ressemblaient à présent à deux fentes étincelantes.

— Parle-moi encore une seule fois de mon père et je te promets que chaque jour de cette année sera ponctué d'une humiliation cuisante.

— Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, rit doucement Lovegood en croisant les bras.

— Grossière erreur, fulmina Malefoy en pointant sa baguette sur son torse. _Furunculus _!

Le visage de Xenophilius se couvrit alors d'atroces furoncles luisants, prêts à exploser. Les Poufsouffles poussèrent une exclamation horrifiée et se tassèrent dans leur coin en fixant Malefoy avec anxiété. Pour autant, le cadet se contenta de tâter son visage en grimaçant.

— C'est tout ? Tu intimides des adolescents de 13 ans en leur lançant des sorts d'enfant contrarié ?

Le souffle coupé par son audace, Malefoy s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose de cinglant mais le petit Lovegood poursuivit tranquillement :

— Tu es très conscient qu'on ne te pardonnera plus aussi facilement tes petites vengeances si elles impliquent des blessures.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de la diligence quand celle-ci s'arrêta. Le cœur battant douloureusement fort dans sa poitrine, Lucius peinait à ne pas exploser de rage ; s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu le réduire en charpie. Un _enfant_ de 13 ans venait de l'humilier devant deux Poufsouffles ! C'était indigne de lui – il entendait déjà la voix grondante de son père le sermonner sur l'héritage familial et sa dignité.

— Vous deux, siffla-t-il d'une voix brûlante à l'intention des quatrième année, un seul mot et vous êtes finis. Compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence avant de sortir dans un couinement soulagé.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Lucius ferma un instant les yeux pour se calmer et se composer un masque de sérénité. Il ne devait pas se laisser atteindre par les provocations vilipendées par ce morveux ; c'était ouvrir la porte à toutes les moqueries.

Une fois plus calme, il sortit à son tour de la diligence et leva les yeux vers la silhouette caractéristique du château, si familière et étrangère à la fois ; chaque année, il semblait mieux la connaître tout en étant forcé d'admettre que ses mystères lui échappaient. Quels sortilèges avaient été utilisés pour protéger l'enceinte ? Quelle était cette mystérieuse Salle sur Demande dont il avait entendu parler au détour d'une conversation ? Où se trouvait ce fichu passage secret menant à Pré-au-Lard, dont il avait pris connaissance grâce aux vantardises d'un élève de cinquième année ?

L'ignorance était probablement l'un des sentiments qu'il détestait le plus.

Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par l'apparition d'une crinière blonde reconnaissable entre mille : celle de Narcissa Black. Soudain empressé, il se glissa entre les derniers élèves pour la rejoindre le plus rapidement possible, l'interpelant d'une voix forte :

— Narcissa ! Retourne-toi, idiote !

Et, en effet, elle se retourna ; pour lui adresser un regard frondeur et une moue hautaine, avant de se détourner à nouveau et de repartir d'un pas plus vif. Une nouvelle fois, et malgré tous les efforts de Lucius pour écarter quiconque se mettait sur son passage, elle lui échappa. Il se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de lui hurler toutes les injures qui lui passaient par la tête et se contenta de suivre la foule en ruminant. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, celle-là.

Il pénétra enfin dans la Grande Salle et s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir avec ses acolytes, à côté de Penny. Celle-ci salua son arrivée d'une petite exclamation ravie et d'un baiser au coin des lèvres. Malefoy lui adressa un regard et un sourire aimables – c'était tout ce dont il était capable après de telles déconvenues successives.

— Tu arrives bon dernier, fit remarquer Evan.

— Quel remarquable sens de l'observation, Rosier, répliqua Lucius d'une voix glaciale.

— Tu vas nous dire où tu étais passé ? s'enquit Oliver, crevant dans l'œuf toute tentative de réplique outrée d'Evan.

Malefoy soupira. Baissant la voix, il daigna répondre :

— Chercher un moyen de faire taire Myrtle.

Evan et Eric échangèrent un regard ravi, toujours excités d'être plongés dans les complots de leur leader. Oliver resta impassible, plongeant son regard dans celui de Lucius en silence ; son front était barré d'une ride soucieuse.

— Tu n'y es pas parvenu, sinon tu serais d'humeur plus câline, déplora Penny en posant sa joue contre l'épaule de son petit ami.

— Évidemment, ça ne se fait pas en une heure, releva Oliver avec agacement, son regard vert toujours planté dans celui de Lucius.

_Il sait très bien que je leur cache des choses_, songea l'héritier Malefoy. _Il faudra que j'aie une discussion avec lui_.

— Et donc ? s'impatienta Eric. C'est quoi, la prochaine étape ?

— Comme tu t'en doutes, faire taire un fantôme n'est pas une chose aisée, souligna Lucius en triturant sa fourchette, baissant considérablement la voix pour n'être entendu que d'eux seuls. La seule monnaie d'échange que l'on pourrait faire valoir auprès de Mimi Geignarde, c'est découvrir son meurtrier. Tout le monde sait qu'elle ne se souvient que de deux yeux jaunes – les yeux du Basilic, d'après mon père. Et qui d'autre pourrait avoir rouvert la Chambre des Secrets sinon un héritier de Serpentard ?

Oliver s'humecta les lèvres, visiblement mal à l'aise.

— Tu veux découvrir le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets ?

— C'est Hagrid qui l'a rouverte, assura Eric.

— Absolument pas, idiot, gloussa Penny. Il est bien trop pataud pour ça.

— Penny a raison, approuva Malefoy (ce qui lui valut un baiser sur la joue).

Quelques chaises plus loin, Narcissa observait la scène ; elle adressa un clin d'œil à Lucius, qui détourna les yeux pour manifester son exaspération.

— Hagrid a été accusé de la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, mais tout le monde sait très bien que c'est le véritable meurtrier qui a fait croire à son inculpation. Ce gros bêta aime tellement les bêtes ! S'il avait découvert le Basilic, il l'aurait probablement promené dans les jardins pour lui faire prendre l'air.

Le visage d'Oliver se fendit d'un sourire amusé, alors qu'Evan et Eric ricanaient. Penny fronça les sourcils.

— Mais ça nous laisse dans une impasse.

— Exactement. C'est pour ça qu'il faut trouver d'autres indices. En premier lieu, il faut envoyer quelqu'un à Myrtle pour lui tirer les vers du nez – du moins, si cette mégère se rappelle encore de quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle se complait dans sa mort tragique, mais je sais très bien qu'elle en sait davantage que ce qu'elle prétend.

— Qui comptes-tu envoyer ? s'enquit Penny.

— Pas quelqu'un de mon cercle proche, assura-t-il. Elle comprendrait trop facilement.

— Alors qui ? s'étonna Evan.

— La petite Black, répondit-il tranquillement.

— C'est pour ça qu'elle était avec toi tout à l'heure ! s'exclama Penny, visiblement soulagée qu'il y ait une explication rationnelle à cette scène incongrue.

— Bien sûr. Il faut que je lui parle des détails, mais je pense pouvoir lui faire confiance.

— Fais attention, ronronna Penny, je crois qu'elle aimerait bien être à ma place.

— Il n'y a aucun risque, susurra Lucius en prenant son menton entre ses doigts pour l'embrasser.

Cette simple marque d'affection lui valut un repas tranquille, et il put même s'éclipser directement après le discours de Dumbledore.

— « Il n'y a aucun risque », hein, lança une voix derrière Lucius, alors qu'il pénétrait dans la salle commune des Serpentards vide ; les élèves s'attardaient dans la Grande Salle pour profiter de cette soirée tranquille.

Malefoy manqua de sursauter et se retourna vivement vers Oliver, dont les cheveux de jais soigneusement ramenés en arrière s'échappaient à présent par petites mèches sur son front. Ses yeux verts étincelaient d'une émotion contenue ; de ce que Lucius pouvait y lire, il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait de colère. Son regard allait de l'avion en papier que Lucius tenait entre ses mains au visage pointu de l'héritier.

— C'est Narcissa qui te l'a envoyé, pas vrai ? insista-t-il en s'avançant vers lui.

— Oui, avoua Lucius sans sourciller. Elle voulait me donner rendez-vous, mais j'ai ignoré sa proposition.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je n'ai pas envie, répondit-il avec lassitude, montant immédiatement dans leur dortoir.

Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Oliver de l'y suivre, puisqu'ils le partageaient.

— Vous jouez au chat et à la souris, tous les deux. Tu crois que tu vas faire illusion encore longtemps ?

Irrité, Lucius se tourna vers lui, sur la défensive.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement ? Toi aussi, tu veux aller répandre des rumeurs pour détruire ma réputation ? Vas-y, joins-toi donc à Mimi Geignarde.

— Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille ! se récria Oliver en écartant des bras impuissants, visiblement choqué qu'il puisse penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'il le trahirait.

— Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me harcèles avec Narcissa ? Tu es jaloux, c'est ça ? Mais je t'en prie, va la courtiser. Elle est libre comme l'air !

Oliver resta silencieux un moment, les yeux inexplicablement brillants.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

— Ça quoi, Oliver ?

— Rester avec Penny, folâtrer avec Narcissa.

— Tu m'emmerdes.

Lucius retira ses chaussures avec frustration, excédé par l'attitude de son ami. Lui tournant le dos, il retira sa robe de sorcier et déboutonna son veston, bien décidé à ne pas répondre à ses questions idiotes – qui remuaient peut-être des sentiments trop complexes, auxquels il n'avait pas envie de penser.

— Tu t'en fiches, d'elles deux, pas vrai ?

— Non, je ne m'en fiche pas. Oliver, qu'est-ce que…

Il sursauta lorsqu'Oliver attrapa son bras pour l'obliger à le regarder bien en face.

— Je sais très bien pourquoi tu as ignoré tous nos hiboux cet été, Lucius.

La façon dont il prononça son prénom lui arracha un frisson. Il se sentit soudain très vulnérable, ramené à ses propres insécurités.

— Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour te débattre avec les apparences, mais tu te noies. Cette nouvelle enquête sur la Chambre des Secrets, c'est trop dangereux. Ton père n'a pas besoin que tu lui prouves que tu es fort et intelligent ; soit il t'aime déjà, et il a une drôle de façon de te le prouver, soit il ne t'aime pas et… Ma foi, qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ?

La gifle résonna dans la chambre un long moment. Oliver ne porta même pas la main à sa joue ; il semblait résolu à la rage qui déformait le visage de Lucius, dont les mains tremblaient de façon incontrôlable. À nouveau, il se sentait humilié et il peinait à refouler les larmes qui humidifiaient ses yeux.

— Tu n'as _aucune_ idée de ce dont tu parles, Oliver.

Son ami décida d'ignorer sa fureur.

— Je suis là pour toi, dit-il avec douceur. Je comprends qu'entendre que tu fais n'importe quoi soit particulièrement pénible pour toi, mais tu as le droit de faire des erreurs ; et d'être un adolescent.

Lucius émit un petit reniflement méprisant, fronçant le nez.

— Tu dis ça seulement par amitié ou est-ce que tu te sens redevable à tout prix de mon silence ?

Les lèvres de Selwyn blêmirent, réduites à une fine ligne courroucée.

— Tu es toujours aussi odieux quand tu te sens vulnérable.

— Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis _toujours_ odieux.

— Pas avec moi.

— Jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas besoin de l'être pour que tu me foutes la paix.

— Tu as besoin d'aide. Accepte-la.

— Et tu crois que ton aide est plus précieuse que celle des autres ? Tu n'es pas mon petit ami, Selwyn, malgré tes espoirs secrets.

— Tu es abject.

Un silence pesant s'installa quelques secondes ; Lucius détourna délibérément le regard de l'air blessé d'Oliver. Ce dernier reprit, essayant d'affermir sa voix malgré quelques trémolos :

— Tu crois que j'ignore ce que c'est, d'être enseveli sous les attentes paternelles ? Toute ma vie, j'ai dû multiplier concessions, consensus et mensonges pour sauvegarder les apparences ; et les mensonges ont fini par devenir tellement entremêlés à mon existence que je serai incapable de te dire précisément qui je suis.

— Attention, je vais pleurer, répliqua acerbement Lucius. Tu es un Selwyn, l'une des grandes familles de Sangs-Purs d'Angleterre. C'est si dur que ça, d'être riche et épargné par les inégalités sociales ?

Il sembla coûter énormément à Oliver d'ouvrir la bouche pour confier :

— Je me marierai à une héritière sang-pure quelconque pour contenter tout le monde, j'aurai un ou des enfants avec elle. Et je serai malheureux toute ma vie.

Lucius émit un claquement de langue agacé, et se tourna entièrement vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'avoir un amant ? Ou même plusieurs.

— Les autres. Les rumeurs. La réputation familiale.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire, de tout ça ? Ça ne changera rien à ton statut : tu seras toujours riche.

Oliver émit un petit rire sans joie, puis, sur un ton doucereux :

— Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de ne pas contenter les attentes irréalistes de ton père ?

Un nouveau silence s'étira alors que les deux amis s'affrontaient du regard, pleins d'orgueil et de défi. Oliver finit par soupirer, passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux plaqués en arrière.

— Nos parents sont des bouffons, qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ?

Lucius eut un hoquet, le fixant toujours avec défi, avant d'éclater d'un rire franc si sonore qu'il ressemblait à un forcené ; Oliver se joignit aussitôt à lui, et ils durent se retenir l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber sur le sol, les joues trempées de larmes. Leurs deux rires résonnaient dans tout le dortoir avec une telle note d'hystérie que personne n'aurait su dire s'ils trouvaient la situation drôle, pathétique ou monstrueuse.

Lorsqu'enfin ils se calmèrent, agités de spasmes d'hilarité, ils s'adossèrent à l'un des pieds du lit de Selwyn, séchant leurs larmes.

Silence.

— Parfois, je pourrais les tuer, dit Lucius d'une voix atone. J'en rêve, la nuit. Et quand je crois qu'ils sont morts, et que je me réveille…

— Tu es déçu ? devina Oliver en fixant le même point imaginaire que son ami, épaule contre épaule.

— Oui… Oui, parfois, j'aimerais qu'ils soient morts.

D'abord hésitants, les doigts d'Oliver effleurèrent le dos de sa main, puis, constatant qu'il ne rencontrait pas de résistance, entrelaça leurs doigts jusqu'à en avoir mal. En retour, Lucius les lui broya sans vergogne.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Eric et Evan, interrompant tout échange. Sursautant violemment, Oliver retira sa main de la sienne.

— Alors les amoureux, on se cache ? ricana Eric, goguenard, en les voyant assis par terre, côte à côte.

— Oui, de vous et votre médiocrité, répliqua calmement Malefoy.

Oliver esquissa un sourire alors qu'Evan éclatait de rire. Il se redressa et annonça qu'il était fatigué ; quelques minutes plus tard, il tirait les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin pour dormir.

Lucius l'imita, laissant les deux autres mécontents de ne pas être dans la confidence. Il les écouta chuchoter furieusement un moment, parfaitement indifférent. Ils auraient déjà oublié le lendemain.

Il plongea dans un profond sommeil sans rêve, seulement troublé par des cris lointains qui sifflaient désagréablement à ses oreilles ; ces cris se muèrent en hurlements, et il lui sembla dans un instant de lucidité qu'il s'agissait des siens.

Une main s'abattit soudain sur son épaule et il se redressa si vivement que Narcissa manqua de pousser un cri.

Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de s'exclamer, posant un doigt sur ses propres lèvres.

— Tu avais l'air agité, chuchota-t-elle.

Il battit des paupières, déstabilisé, abaissant les bras qu'il avait tendus ; probablement dans le but de se défendre. Les informations se frayèrent un chemin dans son esprit et, après avoir lancé un « _Assurdiato _! » discret sur chacun des trois lits qui les entouraient, il fixa Narcissa avec hostilité :

— Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fiches dans mon lit en pleine nuit ?

* * *

**À la semaine prochaine ! ;)**


End file.
